


The Witch and her Kitty

by AerynW



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Closet Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, they almost get caught by seven when they're doing the do, very brief blood mention from biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynW/pseuds/AerynW
Summary: Takes place an undetermined amount of time after Saeran is saved from Mint Eye, but not following any canon routes (it was written for Halloween 2016, so way before Another Story was even an idea either). Saeran and MC are ready for the RFA Halloween costume party, but Saeran, reluctantly dressed up as a black cat, sees MC in her nice little witch's costume and can't keep his "paws" off her. They end up having some fun in the closet while Saeyoung tries to find them to get some help for his costume.





	The Witch and her Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm Mod Aeryn from mystic-mes-sin-ger on tumblr, and in the wake of the ban, I decided to finally make an ao3 account for my fics (like I've been meaning to do for two years now smh). This is the first of the ones I'll be bringing over, and you'll probably end up seeing some old but unreleased stuff from me later too, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you guys so much for all the continued support you gave us on our blog, it really helped me gain confidence as a writer, and led to me making a ton of new friends. Anyways, on to the fic!

You stepped out of your room, tugging at the hem of your too-short skirt, deeply regretting letting Saeyoung go shopping for your outfit. It was a cute little witch’s ensemble, pointy hat included, but the damn skirt barely covered your ass, and the neckline barely covered the top of your bra, no matter how much you fidgeted with them. The stockings made up for them a little bit though, striped and going up to your mid-thigh. _This is the last time I trust him to pick out my outfit_ you thought regretfully, tugging once more at the skirt before taking a deep breath and moving to the living room. You just hoped he hadn’t done anything terrible when ordering Saeran’s outfit as well. You had thought that going as a witch and her black cat would be perfect for Halloween, and despite your misgivings with your costume, you definitely looked forward to seeing Saeran dressed up as a cute kitty with pointy ears and a tail.

The living room of Saeyoung, Saeran, and your house was decorated with all manner of spooky decorations ready for the RFA Halloween party. There were spider webs hung on the ceiling and over the walls, skeletons propped up here and there, “witch’s brew” punch in a cauldron on the table, and a variety of Halloween snacks spread around it. However, the first thing you made a beeline for was the huge bowl of candy sitting on its own little table. It had a treasure trove of candies in it, and you selected a few Twix bars and packages of Skittles to snack on while you waited for Saeran to come out of his room, and all the other RFA members to arrive. Saeyoung had retreated into his own room to finish up some last-minute work and to put the finishing touches on his Honey Butter Chip costume.

Hearing the creak of one of the bedroom doors, you stuffed some skittles into your mouth and looked back to see Saeran trying desperately to sneak into the room without drawing attention to himself. However, the little bell on his collar did nothing to help his attempted escape. The bell tinkled as he slunk along the wall to his brother’s room, presumably to yell at him about his costume. You took a few seconds to admire what Saeyoung had ordered for his brother, it seemed like he knew what you would love to see Saeran in.

Black, skintight leggings outlined everything you wanted to see, and more. His shapely legs, firm ass, and the impressive bulge that was normally concealed under his other clothes. The long black tail attached to his ass did wonders for showcasing how sensually he moved his hips as he walked. Skimming your eyes up, you saw he also had a rather tight black top on, showcasing the lean muscles you had run your fingers over during countless nights of passion. His flat stomach looked so enticing, you had a hard time dragging your eyes away, but you finally continued up until you saw the choker with the little bell, the adorable pointed ears, and the little bit of face paint made to imitate a cat’s nose and whiskers. Warmth pooled in your lower abdomen as you gazed at Saeran, and admired just how _sexy_ he looked in that getup. You couldn’t help the small purr that escaped your own throat as you admired him.

Saeran spun around in surprise and almost tripped over his tail when he saw you looking at him with unconcealed lust clouding your eyes. Steadying himself and giving you a quick once-over, a devilish grin crossed his face and a slight growl escaped his lips. In an instant, he had turned from a slinking kitty to predatory lion, ready to devour you whole. It turned out he enjoyed Saeyoung’s costume choice for you as much as, if not more than, you appreciated his costume. Striding across the room, he pressed you against the wall, slamming his lips onto yours.

“Damn, those stockings make your legs look even sexier than usual, and where do you think you’re going in a skirt that short? Only I get to see so much of you exposed,” he growled into your ear, catching and holding your wrists above your head and grinding his crotch against your thigh. You could feel his bulge growing, and your breath quickened in anticipation as your panties grew wetter. This at least was one pleasant side effect of Saeyoung’s costume choice for you. Saeran’s fingers wandered from your wrist, down your side, over your hip, and curled under your skirt, until his fingers brushed against the wetness marking your panties.

“What do we have here? Are you just as excited as I am about our costume choices?” Saeran hummed, hot breath blowing into your ear. He suddenly nipped at your earlobe, and licked it soothingly when you whimpered.

“Your smell and the taste of your skin is sweeter than any candy, I wonder if you taste as sweet in other places.” Saeran growled low in his throat as he latched himself onto your lips again. “Maybe we should move this somewhere else?” He purred, one hand’s fingers still tracing your panties, the other one still trapping your wrists above your head. You contemplated whether the two of you would make it to one of your bedrooms in time, but you didn’t think either of you could wait that long.

You heard the door to Saeyoung’s room start to creak open, _just our luck_ you thought, _of course he’d walk out here now of all times_. Your eyes darted to the closet right next to the two of you, and Saeran followed your gaze, a wicked grin blooming across his face. Pulling you into the closet and pressing you against the wall, he shut the door just as you heard Saeyoung come out.

“Saeran! Are you here? I need some help with my costume!” Saeyoung called out, noisily tramping through the living room where you two had been moments before.

Saeran acted as if he didn’t hear his brother, continuing to forcefully kiss you on the neck as one of his fingers teased the edge of your panties and slipped inside of you, mimicking the thrusting of his cock. You moaned without thinking, before clamping your jaw shut to stifle the noise. You definitely didn’t want to get caught now.

“Saeran? Is that you?” Saeyoung asked, voice getting closer and closer to the closet. Saeran inserted another finger and continued to pump and swirl them, teasing you. His teeth nibbled your neck, before clamping down and drawing a little blood. You panted and tried your best to keep from moaning again since Saeyoung was so close to your hiding spot.

Saeran continued teasing you, thrusting his fingers in and then circling them around your opening, thumb barely brushing against your clit. Heart pounding, you felt the air in the closet start to heat up with your panting, clogging the air with the scent of candy and what seemed to be Saeran’s natural scent. It was an intoxicating combination, swirling through the air, interrupting any thoughts other than ones of him and those _damn_ fingers.

“Saeran, wha-at if your brother finds us? I-I don’t want him to s-see” you whimpered as he bit particularly deep into your shoulder, breaking the skin and drawing a little blood.

“I don’t care if he sees us, I want him to know you belong to me” Saeran groaned into the nape of your neck, thrusting his clothed hips against yours again.

“Time to take these off, at least your costume makes for easy access…” Saeran growled into your shoulder as he tore your panties off, smirking as the tattered strips fell to the ground. Unhooking your skirt and letting it fall to the floor, he gazed hungrily at your bare slit, dripping with need. Need for him, for him to fill you up, and no one else. The bell on his collar twinkled in the small sliver of light that came from the doorway, making him look that much sexier in his cat costume.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung called out again, voice moving around outside of the closet.

“Saeran please, I-I don’t want to get caught.” You moaned while he plunged his fingers back inside, thumb continuing to tease your clit. Releasing your wrists from above your head, he palmed your breast roughly through the fabric of your top. Your hands finally free, they started roaming over the expanse of his shoulders, over and down his back, and finally to the top of his pants, where you started tugging. Saeran gasped and let out a small moan before pushing your top up to get at your bra. Unhooking it, he pushed the cups aside and latched onto one of your nipples with his teeth, nibbling and tasting. The fingers of the hand unoccupied with your entrance tweaked and pulled at your other nipple. The rough callouses on his fingertips from years of working on computers caused delightful shivers of ecstasy to course through your body. _Fuck_ did that feel amazing. Mewling as Searan ravished your breasts, you started tugging more insistently at the tight leggings he had on.

“Saeran p-please, I-I need more,” you begged, trying to pull his pants off.

“What about not letting my brother hear?” Searan grinned wickedly, finally removing his own pants and stepping out of them.

“I-I need you too much Saeran, and y-you didn’t wear any b-boxers?” you gasped out. You couldn’t ignore the sudden gush of wetness at this piece of information, and from the way Saeran’s cock hardened even more, you knew he hadn’t missed it either.

“Hmm, maybe he went out to get more snacks, or maybe he’s still trying on his costume…” Saeyoung said, voice growing more distant as he walked back to what you assumed was his room. You let out a breath you weren’t even aware you were holding, slumping a bit against the wall. Saeran took a step back, releasing you from his hold, predatory stare igniting even more fire in between your legs.

“Turn around with your hands against the wall,” he commanded. A shiver coursed down your spine as you obeyed. The forceful tone of his voice arousing you even more.  


Before you had time to think, or prepare yourself, you felt Saeran thrust himself into you in one go. He barely paused before he started to pound into you, gripping your hips tightly. His harsh pants filled the small closet, mingling with a loud moan that escaped your throat. You bit back your moans as you tried to keep from making too much noise, and from alerting Saeyoung as to where exactly you and Saeran were. The air was practically steaming at this point, getting hotter and hotter as the two of you panted, gasped, and moaned. Suddenly, you felt a sharp spike of pain in your neck as Saeran bit deeply again, drawing blood.

“The desire coursing through you makes you taste even sweeter my dear,” Saeran groaned. You could feel his cock pulsing as he continued to push into you. You wondered if he tasted as sweet as he claimed you did, but it seemed like Saeran wouldn’t let you take a bite this time. He buried his nose in your hair and inhaled deeply.

“Fuck, your scent is driving me wild,” he moaned, thrusting harder and faster into you. You could barely even think at this point. The only thing crossing your mind was him. The way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he sounded. _God_ were his moans the sexiest thing. You were extremely pleased that you, and you alone, were the cause of those moans. Even the tinkling of the bell on Saeran’s collar was made sexy as it chimed in time with his thrusts.

You could feel yourself tightening around him as you approached the edge, ready to fall over. Saeran could feel it too, based on how his thrusts started becoming more erratic. His cock expanded inside of you as his pants grew shallower and more uneven.

_Ding dong._

“Shit,” Saeran cursed under his breath. It seemed the other RFA members had arrived.

“A-ah, please don’t stop,” you whimpered, grinding back against Saeran’s thrusts. You could hear Saeyoung tramp through the living room to open the door for your party guests. A chorus of hellos greeted the sound of the door opening. _Fuck, how are we going to explain this_ , you thought, though that was soon swept away as Saeran continued to pound into you.

“I didn’t plan to, and I guess you don’t care if anyone knows. They’re definitely going to know after they see what I’ve done to you,” he snarled, gripping your hips even tighter and pushing himself in deep before coming, warm seed pouring inside of you. The twitching of his cock sent you over the edge as you came with him, walls fluttering around him as he thrust once, twice, three times before stilling. He let out a large sigh and rested for a moment before pulling out.

Saeran picked up your shredded panties from the ground, tossing them to you before grabbing his pants and lazily pulling them back on. He didn’t seem nearly as concerned about his costume now. It seemed as if seeing your costume made him reconsider being mad at matching with you.

You pulled your top down and readjusted your bra before reaching for your skirt. As you leaned over, you lost your balance and fell into some brooms and boxes that occupied the closet. _Fuck_ , cursing in your mind, you prayed no one heard that, pulling your skirt up quickly. Saeran didn’t seem very concerned even though you were pretty sure you were about to get caught. You reached for your hair to fix the mess it had become as you heard someone approach the door. The door opened slightly as you saw Saeyoung’s bright red hair poke around the opening.

“What happened in here?” Saeyoung teased, a twinkle in his eye as he took in your and Saeran’s disheveled state.

“W-we were just looking for a broom to go with my costume before I t-tripped and fell on the boxes over there,” you replied, hoping he would buy the excuse. Saeran stood silently, adjusting the ears on his head as he waited for Saeyoung to leave the two of you alone.

“Oookay” Saeyoung teased, looking pointedly at your fresh bite marks and mussed up hair. You didn’t miss the glance he made to the tattered panties you still had clenched in your fist, as you rushed to hide them behind your back.

You ducked your head embarrassed, “I’m going to go find a scarf, it’s a bit chilly in here,” you threw over your shoulder as you retreated to the safety of your room. Saeran sauntered out, not seeming to care that the other RFA members were staring at him. You blushed and scurried faster, hoping no one would ask why you were wearing a scarf when it was warm enough inside that they were considering shedding parts of their own costumes. Hopefully you could get through the party without too much teasing from the others.


End file.
